Saint Valentine's Day Massacre (A Lost Girl story)
by A Valkyries Tortured Heart
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, it's supposed to be a happy time but when a fae that has a habit of ripping its victim's hearts from their chest, breaks into the Dal things take a deadly turn. This is pretty much just a random idea that came to mind. I should also mention this will be heavy with the Valkubus themes.


The valkyrie rolled her eyes as she walked into the Dal, it would seem as if Trick had decided to let Kenzi have her way because the Dal was currently decorated in Valentine's day decorations. In Tamsin's opinion, this was one of the worse holidays that humans could have come up with, of course in the fae world it meant something different, it was a celebration of an under fae that came around once a year to ear the hearts of fae, Though that was not something that you could tell Kenzi, Trick had tried but the human girl had just blown it off as if it were no big deal. They had all learned over the years that it was best to just let Kenzi do whatever she wanted!

It didn't help matters that Tamsin was still dealing with a broken heart of her own, not that she would ever admit to such a thing. The only reason that she even found herself at the Dal right now was so that she could drown her sorrows in some of Trick's best booze. She was hoping that the person that had broken her heart would be anywhere but here but as luck would have it the succubus and the human doctor could be seen from where Tamsin currently was. "I should have known," Tamsin muttered softly, she was half tempted to turn around and walk right out of the Dal but her need to get drunk right now pushed her towards the bar. "Good evening Tamsin, didn't think I'd see you here tonight." Trick said with a small smile, it was true that the two of them didn't see eye to eye most of the time but he was trying to treat Tamsin as one of the group since she had proven herself time and time again.

"What can I say? My plans fell through and I decided this was the best place to come to waste some time," she spoke as she slid onto one of the bar stools. She was already telling herself that the only thing that she needed to do was keep her attention away from Bo and Lauren if she could do that everything would be okay, at least that was what she was telling herself anyway. "Did you let Kenzi do all of this?" Tamsin asked as the blood king filled a glass with Tamsin's drink of choice which was vodka, she could put the stuff away like it was going out of style, then again she was a Valkyrie, so it only made sense that she could drink so much. "Once Kenzi sets her mind to something there is no stopping her, besides it made her happy which is something that I think that we could all use these days." Trick said. The Valkyrie rolled her eyes but decided not to comment on what Trick had said, happiness wasn't an emotion that she knew very well, the only time she had felt that way had been when she was with Bo. "Well, what will make me happy is if you keep the drinks coming," Tamsin said with a smirk.

She brought the glass with the vodka in it to her lips, all but ready to down her first drink of the evening, however, she paused with the glass halfway to her lips when she felt someone behind her. Tamsin knew right away who it was, it was like her body lit up whenever the succubus came around her, a habit that Tamsin wished that she could break. "What do you want Succulette?" Tamsin asked, letting on the fact that she was well aware of the fact that Bo was behind her right now. "How'd you know it was me?" Bo asked as she moved over to stand next to the Valkyrie, who had not bothered to look at Bo yet. "Lucky guess I suppose." the Valkyrie spoke with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Can we talk? I think we need too, I don't feel right leaving things the way we did the other day. I know that I hurt you-" Bo started to say but stopped the moment she saw the look that Tamsin had just shot her, it clearly said that Bo was walking a very thin line right now and needed to back off.

"As fun as that sounds Succulette, I think I'll pass. Besides you wouldn't want to keep Dr. Feel good waiting now would you?" Tamsin asked as she finally brought the glass to her lips and down the drink inside of it. The burn from the vodka sliding down her throat was enough to distract her from the way that her heart was clinching painfully inside of her chest. The last thing that Tamsin wanted right now was to break down in front of Bo, it would just make her look weak and she was anything but weak. "Tamsin, come on. Please don't be like that, I'm trying here, I never wanted to hurt you." Bo said. The thing was that the succubus meant everything that she was saying, not only that but she did care about Tamsin, she was just afraid to admit it since it was new. That was part of the reason that she had run back to Lauren, the human doctor was her safe place, the Valkyrie was a riddle wrapped inside of a mystery that Bo couldn't figure out.

A cruel smirk slipped onto Tamsin's lips as she turned to face Bo, her green hues locking on Bo, at that moment all the Valkyrie wanted to do was hurt Bo and that was exactly what she was going to do. "Who says you hurt me?" Tamsin asked as a small laugh slipped past her lips. "I get it, Bobo, I was just a feed for you, someone you could use and throw away. Can't blame you, I mean look at me, I'm one hell of a meal and you are a succubus, it's what you do." Yup, it was easy to see that Tamsin had got what she wanted because she could see the look of hurt crossing Bo's face right before her very eyes. Tamsin knew that the one thing that would hurt Bo would be bringing up the fact that she couldn't be with just one lover, it was why Tamsin had gone there. "That is low even for you Tamsin," Bo said with a hint of anger in her voice, she could understand that Tamsin was angry but she would only take so much before she snapped herself. "The truth hurts doesn't it baby?" Tamsin asked this time she was choosing to call Bo baby simply so that she could come off as even more of a bitch than she already had.

"You know I came over here to try and apologize but you are making it hard," Bo said, she sounded frustrated right now but Tamsin didn't care. "I didn't ask you too, in fact, I wanted to be left alone but of course you just couldn't leave me alone. You had to come over here to try and fix things, newsflash succubitch, there are some things you can't fix and this is one of them." Tamsin spoke as she turned to face Trick who had been doing his very best to ignore the conversation that the two women were having. "Yo Blood King can I have another?" Tamsin called out with a smirk, she knew that Trick hated it when she called him Blood King. "Could you keep your voice down, please? I don't need everyone in here knowing who I am." Trick said as he poured Tamsin another glass of Vodka. "Sorry, I keep forgetting," Tamsin said as she took the glass back from the old man. "So that's it? You are just gonna go back to the way you were before?" Bo asked all of a sudden.

"That is exactly what I'm gonna do, to be honest, Bo I should be thanking you, after all, you have helped me realize that everything I've ever been told is true," Tamsin said. Bo looked like she wanted to speak up but before she could open her mouth to do so, the doors to the Dal burst open and in walked Dyson. He looked like he had seen better days, the state he was in quickly caught Tamsin's attention. "What the hell happened to you wolfman?" She asked as she arched an eyebrow. "You haven't heard?" He asked as he came to lean up against the bar. "Heard what? "Tamsin asked. "The fae we've been tracking, the one that has been ripping out hearts all over town? he was tracked here, meaning that the Dal is now on lockdown until we can find him and deal him." Dyson said. Wonderful! This was the last thing that Tamsin wanted, now she was going to be trapped in the Dal with the woman she had feelings for and a fae that could rip her heart out at any given moment! "Well, this night just keeps getting better and better," Tamsin said with a sigh.


End file.
